Total Drama Worldwide
by 4EverDivergent
Summary: Total Drama Worldwide is a new season hosted by everyone's favorite host! Chris McLean! 14 teens from around the world compete for 500.000! Chris and his co-host/chef Chef Hatchet have many messed up things up their sleeves... but what could they be? Who will win? Who might die?
1. Applier's Info

_**Side Note: Sorry To CourtneyFan55 for taking out Maxwell and Regian but others are applying and you have the twins! Plus you have Gia and Max in Total Drama Island! XD Hope you understand!**_

_**Side Note 2: APPS ARE OPEN!**_

_**Side Note 3 [Sorry about the notes.]: PM me or Review if you see anyone your OC would be friends with or would crush on THIS IS NEEDED IF YOU WANTED TO BE ONE OF THE 3 COUPLES! Just because your OC is chosen to be paired doesn't necessarily mean he/she will be paired up with this person but I will try to make it work!**_

_**Applier's Info**_

RULES & INFO

**1:** I **WILL** take requests for anything. Like... challenges and quotes. Quotes as in something you want your OC to say.

**2:** You vote one chap I vote the next. Is this fair enough? I don't want you guys to knock out all the antagonists before all the drama comes on.

**3:** You will vote as your character. Like my OC example for Sarah Dane:

"Ok so like... ^$&$# is so annoying and won't ever shut up. $# $% even lost the challenge for us! I hate %^*(% she said that my style is so hideous that anyone to 500 miles would die if I ever wore anything like this again! She's so freaking sassy!" Sarah huffed. "This is so stupid. I wish I never signed up for this." She sighed.

Got it?

* * *

**INFO NOTE: I Need where your OC is From! Thanks!**


	2. Meet The Contestants

**I HOPE YOU GUYS DIDN'T GIVE UP ON ME! I TYPED ALLLLL THIS TODAY! CUT ME SOME SLACK WILL YA! Thanks!**

Girls

Tori Hale - The Evil Seducer - ManipulativeAngel

Anna McKenzie - The Creative Writer - Sacrilegeous Effect

Mia Deans - The Sweetheart - funpuppy725

Jenna Harrison - The Gymnast - Guest (Fill in rest of app)

Jasmine Steele - The Rock Chick - Charming Crescendo

Ruby Norman - The Tough Outcast - zombiefear101

Tess Terrel - The Manipulative Bitch - Guest

Guys

Corey Walker - The Random Energetic - Grojbandian180

Jeremy Harrison - The Spoiled Overachiever - Guest (Fill in rest of app)

Zach Morrison - The Bad Skater Boy - Christine Queen

Theodore Ferendell - The Observer - Shaded Destiny

Eric Raven - The Manipulative Flirt - Anonymoose [Guest]

Clayton Farris - The Pretty Boy - MysticalMosaic

Clifford Carter - The Sweet Coward - MysticalMosaic

* * *

"Welcome to the first ever episode of Total... Drama... WORLDWIDE! We are gathering contestants from all over the world to compete on Haz Island!" Chris announced. "Watch them make fools of themselves, have relationships and betray each other just to win!" Chris laughed.

[Theme Song Plays...]

"Wait wait wait! WE DON'T HAVE A VIDEO TO GO WITH THE SONG! We'll do this later. Anyways! Here is our first two contestants! Mia Deans and Corey Walker!" Chris announced.

A girl with curly blonde hair and brown highlights stepped off the boat with a guy with brown hair. "Sup?" Corey said. "Nothing much man. Nothing much." Chris replied. "Thank you for choosing me! This a lovely opportunity for me." Mia said. Chris smiled. He lead them from the dock to where the log chairs were. "Take a seat!" Chris ordered. They did so. "So to get to know each other... at least briefly were going to watch each others auditions! Right after we do the introducing!" Chris added.

"This place sucks. Can we, like, go somewhere else?" The next contestant snapped. "And here is Tori Hale! The really ugly one." Chris muttered. "Hey! Your the ugly one!" Tori snapped and stomped to Chris. "Yeah whatever." Chris said and waved her off. Tori grunted and sat down as far as she could from Corey and Mia.

Confessional: Mia

"Is something wrong with me?... Already?" Mia asked the cam.

Confessional: Corey

"Does she have something against us? We haven't even said anything to her." Corey said and tapped his chin.

Confessional: Tori

"These suckers will be easy to manipulate. I just need to act... nice." Tori said.

END

"Where is the guy you were supposed to come with?" Chris asked as the boat pulled away. "Oh I don't know. Maybe you should check the water." Tori said with an evil laugh following behind.

Confessional: Mia

"Um... did she just laugh evilly?" Mia asked.

Confessional: Tori

"Damn! I'm not nice at all! I mean I have Bad Blood." Tori said and poked a needle through her skin. When she pulled out the needle very, unusually, dark dark red blood trickled out. But as it did so it seemed to... laugh?

END

Chef jumped into the water where the bubbles were coming up from and pulled out a handsome blonde boy. "And there he is! Clayton Farris!" Chris announced.

Clayton shook the water off of him and angrily sat by Mia.

Confessional: Tori

"What!" Tori screamed.

Confessional: Clayton

"How does a girl handcuff you underwater! She wasn't even in the water with me but yet she managed to make me cuffed down to an anchor! How nice!" Clayton exclaimed.

END

"Next Two! Contestant 5 and 6! Tess Terrel and Zach Morrison!" Chris announced. "What up?" Zach said coolly. He had obsidian ruffled hair. "Nothing. Hey! Your almost hotter than me! Maybe were related." Chris said. "Never gonna happen. In the boat he kept talking about how he despised you and how your a douche, hon." Tess said and looked at her nails. She had very light blonde hair that wasn't really curled but more wavy. Her hair color resembled Tori's but Tori's hair was slightly lighter and she had perfect curls that suited her very well. Chris scowled and pointed to the log chairs. She had

"Sup?" Corey said to the two. "Go away." Zach muttered. "Don't talk to me." Tess said.

Confessional: Mia

"How rude. All he said was "Sup?" and they just tell him to go away and not talked to them? Seriously?" Mia said.

Confessional: Corey

"I was just saying hey. But who cares? Not everyone can be nice right?" Corey said and stood.

END

"Anyways Contestants 7 and 8! The twinsies! Jenna and Jeremy Harrison!" Chris announced. "Why did you put me on the same boat as him! I would have been fine with Tori, Tess or Zach! Even if they seem evil from their confessionals! Just why out of all us 14! You just HAD to put me on the same boat as him!" Jenna whined. "Not like I wanted to be on the same boat as you either." Jeremy shot back. "Alright alright! Save it for later and SIT!" Chris demanded.

Confessional: Jenna

"Stupid Jeremy" She mumbled

Confessional: Jeremy

"Stupid Jenna." He huffed.

Confessional: Tess

"Oh TWINSIES! WHAT FUN!" Tess said sarcastically.

Confessional: Zach

"This is one sucky season. At least there are hot ladies... or hot vicious ladies... my type." Zach laughed.

Confessional: Corey

"Why do they hate each other?" Corey asked curiously.

END

"Ok! Now we have Contestants 9 and 10! Clifford Carter and Anna McKenzie!" Chris said loudly. "Hello." Anna greeted everyone and stepped off the boat. "H-hi." Clifford said.

"SIT DOWN!" Tori yelled at them. Anna raised an eyebrow but obeyed her orders. "YOU TOO CLIFFORD THE BIG RED DOG!" Tori yelled at him. Clifford was startled by the loudness of Tori's voice and sat next to Corey.

Tori inched farther from them trying to get away from what she saw were "psycho's".

"Now here comes 11 and 12! Ruby Norman and Theodore Ferendell!" Chris yelled into the mic. The boat pulled up on the dock and out came a white haired girl and black haired guy stepped out. Theo smiled and Ruby just kept a straight face. "Nice to meet you! I prefer to be called Dell though." Dell said and shook Chris's hand.

Confessional: Dell

*Wiping Hands on Shirt*

"What?" He asked.

Confessional: Ruby

"What up with those mad people? Tori, Tess and Zach?" Ruby asked the cam.

END

"And the final two! Jasmine Steele and Eric Raven! You are our final arrivals! Now we get to begin!" Chris laughed. "Uh-huh... whatever." Eric mumbled. "What are we doing now?" Jasmine asked. "WATCHING EVERYONE'S AUDITIONS!" Chris said and laughed evilly.

An intern came over with a TV and handed Chris a remote.

"While we get things ready why don't we go on break?" Chris said

[Screen Fades Away And Goes To Commercial]

**"Have you heard of Babies! They poop, they cry, the drink milk, they whine and they are a dream come true!" The man on the TV said. "Now you can have your own! Poopy Babies! They poop, cry, drink and whine! Buy one now for only $120.00!" The man said and clapped his hands together. "Call 1 (888)-555-POOP! Call now before we run out!" The man said.**

"And were back! Here is the first audition!"

_Audition 1 - Mia Deans_

_*Shows a girl holding a puppy* "Hi Total Drama, It's Me Mia and I would like to be on the show! I just love natural and I heard that The Host Loves Animals. Well Sorry for the noise I am working at the pound right now. I really do Hope you Choose Me. Well Bye!"_

"That was so freaking short!" Tori exclaimed. "But the p-puppy was really c-cute." Clifford said. "Whatever. I agree with... Titi." Zach mumbled. "Tori!" Tori snapped. "Whatever Titi." Zach said sending her a smirk. Tori just rolled her eyes.

_Audition 2 - Corey Walker_

_The camera flickers to see a 17 year old talking to someone while playing his guitar._  
_ "Kev, I thought you said the camera wasn't broken. . "_  
_ "It's not, see. The red light's on."_  
_ He then looked into the camera._  
_ "Oh. . . anyways. . . How's it going Total Drama. I'm Corey and I think I'd be perfect for this season and why is that. . " Corey suddenly showed a look of confusion._  
_ "Dude." Another voice called from off screen. "I thought you had this prepared."_  
_ "You know I'm bad at remembering things Amanda." Corey then face palmed himself with his guitar and screamed in pain as it caused a small wound on his forehead._  
_ "Well." Corey looked back into the camera while a bit of blood dripped from his wound. "One reason is my ability to heal quickly."_  
_ "Uh." Amanda started off screen. "Isn't that what one of the contestants said in season one, right before they got voted off?"_  
_ Corey then face palmed himself again but without his guitar. He then winced as he remembered his open wound._  
_ Corey then looked back at the camera in a bit of a stressed out mood. "Y'know, I think we can cut this a bit short. . ."_  
_ The camera then cut to black._

"You hit yourself on the head with a guitar? That's hurtful." Anna and Mia said. "Yeah... it was." Corey said.

"What it was, was plain stupid." Tori said. "Can you stop insulting people?" Dell said. "I don't think she can, hon. After all... it's in her blood." Tess said.  
"And how are you supposed to know that?" Tori asked. "You said it in front of the world. How can I not?" Tess snapped.

_Audition 3 - Tori Hale_

_"Ok so here's the deal. You let me on... I make sure the ratings go through the roof. You get popular I get rich? Got it? Now... I'm super athletic and I can do so many thing that you can't count. Oh and did I mention I'm a daredevil? No... Anyways here are some of my greatest stunts._

_[Shows tapes of world dangerous stunts] [No editing]_

_"See? Now one more thing here... I noticed that you are low on challenges. I can help you know. After all. I am 100% evil."_

"Really?" Ruby said. "Oh shut it ghost." Tori snapped

Confessional: Chris

"You better be grateful that I edited that first part. Other wise everyone would have heard the real deal."

END

_Audition 4 - Clayton Farris_

_A short burst of static fills the screen before it fades into an image. The image is blurry at first, the camera then focuses allowing it to show the image on the screen clearly. The screen shows a large ballet studio, the camera is facing towards a wall lined with mirrors, a polished wooden ballet bar is jutting out from the wall. Standing in the center of the camera's view is a boy, he's a bit taller than average height standing at roughly 5'10. His hair is well groomed and his skin looks fully clear of all blemishes, due to the boys crazy exfoliating rituals. The boy is wearing a light pink leotard with a matching pair of tights and ballet shoes. He smiles at the camera and speaks, "Is it on?" the boy says in his light british accent. _

_ "Yep, we're rolling." A girl from behind the camera responds in a thicker british accent._

_ "Okay! Hello Total Drama!" The boy perks up and smiles at the camera, his voice has a bouncy playfulness to it that sounds appealing to the ear of any who listen. "My name is Clayton Farris and I want you to look no further because you've officially found your new winner!" He giggles happily at the thought of winning the money and smiles sweetly at the camera. Clayton's voice is slightly higher pitched and more effeminate than most males, but the thought doesn't seem to phase his mind at all. "On this competition you need someone with true talent! And that's just what I've got, hit it Britta!"_

_ The girl behind the camera, Britta, moves back with the camera and taps a button on a large boom box that is hooked up to a speaker system. There is a crackle of static before the music begins to boom through the whole studio. The camera has now moved back up against the wall providing a full view of the entire room. The boy begins to do a series of ballet dance moves to the classical music, a stunning variety of graceful leaps and moves all flowing together beautifully. The boy has a slight smug look on his face knowing he is nailing the audition. Finally on the large climax ending of the song Clayton get's on pointe and performs a well executed triple pirouette._

_ There is another crackle of static before the music ends and the boy looks at the camera and smiles brightly. "There you have it! So what're you waiting for get me on your show already!" Clayton exclaims happily in a sing songy voice before the camera fades out slowly, with him smiling at it brightly until it goes to black ending the audition._

"And now I see why you threw him into the water." Zach said. "Well he isn't better than me." Jeremy said. "Shut up Jeremy." Jenna snapped. "Don't any of you guys like music?" Jasmine asked. "Yeah... I like rock." Tori replied. "Cool." Jasmine said. "Since when does music come into this?" Clayton asked. "Because we like music so but off." Tori snapped.

_Audition 5 - Tess Terrel_

_[Screen fades to show a girl in her backyard. There was a pool and a few beach chairs surrounding it.]_  
_ "Mary! Is it even on?" Tess snapped. "Yes ma'am." Marissa replied. Tess rolled her eyes. "Whatever hon. Anyway... So Chris McLean... I see you have a show now? Yes yes. If you don't know me then what a shame. I'm more popular than you anyways." Tess said. "True that." Marissa said from behind the cam. "So now that I have seen the commercial... I've decided to join. I need the money for my well being." Tess said and went closer to the cam. "I'll raise these ratings to the roof and the roof will never come down." Tess said. "Is that all you got?" Someone asked. "Go away Andrew." Tess snapped. "Make me." Andrew said and went up in her face. Tess kneed him in the groin and laughed. "Lolz. Anyway hon. You better chose me."_

"Why do you say hon?" Corey asked. "Because I do... hon." Tess said. "She can do what she wants." Dell said. "Just asking." Corey said with a shrug.

* * *

Continuing next time! Thanks guys!


	3. Getting Settled

**Side Note(s): Moose - I agree with that. Eric does need more screen time. He'll get more in this chapter!**

* * *

**Continued**

Girls

Tori Hale - The Evil Seducer - ManipulativeAngel

Anna McKenzie - The Creative Writer - Sacrilegeous Effect

Mia Deans - The Sweetheart - funpuppy725

Jenna Harrison - The Gymnast - Guest (Fill in rest of app)

Jasmine Steele - The Rock Chick - Charming Crescendo

Ruby Norman - The Tough Outcast - zombiefear101

Tess Terrel - The Manipulative Bitch - Guest

Guys

Corey Walker - The Random Energetic - Grojbandian180

Jeremy Harrison - The Spoiled Overachiever - Guest (Fill in rest of app)

Zach Morrison - The Bad Skater Boy - Christine Queen

Theodore Ferendell - The Observer - Shaded Destiny

Eric Raven - The Manipulative Flirt - Anonymoose [Guest]

Clayton Farris - The Pretty Boy - MysticalMosaic

Clifford Carter - The Sweet Coward - MysticalMosaic

* * *

"Now that the first five were announced let's go for a commercial break!" Chris smiled. "Why are they so weird?" Eric asked.

"They just make things weird... producers idea... not mine." Chris said. "Aren't you gonna show the vid we made while we waited for like... 10 minutes?" Clayton asked. "Oh yes! Here it is!" Chris smirked

(Theme Song Plays...)

[Clifford is seen sitting with Anna and Mia chatting quietly among themselves in the mess hall (which is quite different). (Camera moves right) Chef reaches his hand into the pot and pulls out an dead fish. He shrugs it off and sticks it back in and mixes. A few seconds after, he tastes it. (Camera moves left) And shows Clifford, Anna and Mia with their mouths hanging open.

Screen fades to a lake somewhere on Haz Island.

Tori is glaring at Zach who is swimming in the lake. Zach is just swimming around, the camera goes underwater and shows a strange piranha. The piranha is unsure if to approach Zach's leg or swim away. It suddenly bites him and Zach screams and run's out out of the water. Tori bursts out into laughter and the screen moves to the edge of the lake where Tess had her legs dipped in the water. Eric is next to her flirting. Tess raises and eyebrow and ignored him.

The camera moves a little bit to the left and shows Clayton checking his reflection in the lake.

Screen fades again to a spacy clearing somewhere in the much nicer forest.

Jenna is seen doing tricks she learned doing gymnastics. A few feet away Jeremy is seen showing off his muscle to a very uninterested white haired girl. Ruby us just ignoring him and minding her own biz. Not too faraway Dell is seen observing everyone's actions and moves as if to make predictions on what kind of people they are.

Jasmine is sitting under a tree listening to music until a branch falls on her head. She looks up and see's a squirrel laughing at her.

The Screen Fades Once more to show everyone around a campfire and, much more, organized tree stumps.

The campers were shown sitting in a circle throwing marshmallows at each other. Chris and Chef appear behind them all and smile evilly at each other.]

* * *

"And were back! So now were moving on to Audition 6!" Chris smiled

_Audition 6 - Zach Morrison  
_

_[Shows a skate park and Zach is seen doing tricks]  
_

_When he stops he takes a seat on a bench. It is very hot so he takes of his shirt and shows off his muscled chest. The girls watching behind him start to squeal. "I'm Zach Morrison and I am a bad boy. No one can deny that. I'm a bully. I bully everyone. I'm hot. The girls can't keep their hands off me. He stands up [still shirtless] and walks to the fangirls. Someone to the side throws him a pen and scans the crowd. There is a pretty Brunette up front with her shirt lifted a bit showing off her flat stomach. He walks over and signs her stomach. "EEEK!" The girl scream and runs off somewhere._

_"The ladies love me and those ratings will go way up." Zach said and sat back down. "Are you done yet?!" I skater girl snapped at him from the side. "Watch, watch." Zach said to the camera. He turned to the girl. "Babe, how much do you love me?" Zach asked his girlfriend. "Count the stars and that's how much I love you." The skater girl sneered. "But it's morning." Zach said confusedly. "Exactly." The girl replied and skateboarded away._

_"Heh... cut that part out will ya?" Zach asked._

"Hahaha!" Tori laughed. "Hey! At least you never had a boyfriend." Zach snapped. "Are you kidding me? I'm the most popular and the hottest at my school. I've dated every guy there except for the geeks, nerds and freaks." Tori snapped back. "Can you guys get along?" Eric mumbled. "NO!" Tori and Zach yelled in unison. "Geez ok." Eric muttered.

_Audition 7 - Jenna Harrison_

_N/A_

"What? Where's your audition?" Anna asked. "I sent one in!" Jenna argued. "Really? So... where is it?" Clayton asked curiously. "Uh... I may or may not have lost it." Chris laughed nervously. "Seriously?" Jenna said and sighed. "Oh well!" Chris said.

_Audition 8 - Jeremy Harrison_

_N/A_

"Seriously? You lost mine too?" Jeremy asked. "Hey! Blame it on the new intern!" Chris snapped.

_**!{AUDITIONS FOR INTERNS ARE OPEN! 2 SPOTS ACTUALLY!}! [THEY CAN BE RELATED TO YOUR OC! MORE DRAMA!]**_

Confessional: Jenna

"Hm..." Jenna said.

Confessional: Intern

"Hahaha! I didn't know having the job of intern could be so... fun." The intern laughed. "BTW You better watch out Tori. I'm here and yet you have no idea!" The intern laughed. "BTW my name is Trista."

END

"What intern?" Corey asked with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah." Mia said. "Oh you'll find out soon." Chris laughed.

_Audition 9 - Clifford Carter_

_The camera lights up on a view of the Eiffel Tower at night time, the lights are glowing giving it an ever radiant appearance. A boy is standing in front of it with his hands held high into the sky, he bellows out to the camera. "Bonjour Total Drama! It's me Clifford! And I'm here to tell you why you should pick me to be on your show." He chimes melodiously, his mop of curls bounce slightly as he walks up closer to the camera giving a clearer and more full upper body view. He c*** his head and gives a playful lopsided grin, "On this show you need someone who will be a team player and that's just what I am." _

_Clifford chuckles before readjusting the camera to show his full body. "More importantly I'm the guy to-" Suddenly there is a loud boom of thunder as lightning fills the dark sky. The boy's face goes as pale as a ghost before he startledly leaps from his position into the air frantically before he crashes down on top of the camera accidentally knocking it onto the pavement. Through the now chipped lens you see Clifford on the ground before muttering an "Ow." Sheets of rain fall down from the sky and the water short circuits the camera turning the screen black yet again._

"Were you hurt?" Jenna asked. "Slightly." Clifford said. "Uh-huh. So... the next vid?" Eric said.

_Audition 10 - Anna McKenzie_

_"Hi!" Anne smiles and taps the camera with a pen, her short black/brown hair messier than usual. "I never heard a reality show having a natural writer," She points to herself, pink pastel sleeves rolled up to her elbow "as myself on there. Plus, I'm totally funny. I mean, come on. Every show needs comic relief and a therapist in one person." She frowns, "Too bad it took sixteen years for such a being to have the limelight on herself." _  
_ She laughs at her own joke. "Okay, okay. To be honest, I just want to make friends and get people to laugh with me and hey new writing material." She frowns again," Unless they laugh at me. That's not cool. That's so freakin' uncool of them like seriously. How rude." Anne starts droning on and on. She was outside at a public park with a blue notebook sitting beside her on a bench. The sky was revealing a gray color and clouds were swirling, all large. "Shoot, wait. Okay, well, you should totally pick me I think. Like, who wouldn't anyway?"_

"I wouldn't." Tori mumble. "Hey! That's not nice." Anna mumbled. "Who said she was?" Ruby pointed out. "No one. That's who." Tess said. "Well, it's not like your any better." Zach said. "Can you guys go one minute without arguing?" Clifford asked. "NO!" Tess, Tori, Zach AND Ruby yelled at him. "And I guess not." Clifford mumbled. "You would've noticed that before we got here." Eric whispered to him.

Confessional: Eric

"Um... at least there ARE nice people... like Corey, Anna and Mia... and Jenna. Maybe Tori, Tess and Zach too. But again... maybe not."

END

"Auditions continue after the break!" Chris announced.

[COMMERCIAL]

**"Do you LOVE bugs?" The lady on the TV asked. (She was in a jungle-like area filled with bugs.) "If you do why don't you try this new fashion!" The lady squealed. [She was handed a shirt made of beetles.] (How is this possible?)**

**"Gar-gaga Minobugga has created the perfect Bug Lovers Line of clothing & Jewelry!" The brunette exclaimed. "We have Beetles! Worm Jeans! Webbed Earrings! Spider Flip Flops! CENTIPEDE HATS! They are so awesome that you could just EXPLODE!" The lady screamed. Soon after she exploded.**

**"Don't mind her. She is in a better place now." A man said as he walked on screen. "Call 1(773)-1234-BUGS and get free shipping! Only 2,000,000!" The man exclaimed**

"What was that all about?" Mia asked. "I seriously have no idea." Eric said and flashed Mia a smile. Mia blushed and looked away.

_Audition 11 - Ruby Norman_

_The Camera buzzes on as you see it a bit wobbly as it is seen going up a flight of stairs. You hear a voice of a small girl. "Mom... she is not going to like this."_  
_ The Camera turns to a small blonde hair girl she looks like to be around 8. "Hush now Katelyn this is for her own good you know she needs to see the world and make friends."_  
_ "But mom..."_  
_ "Hush we are here." The camera looks quickly you see a dark purple door and on it is a poster that states. "KEEP OUT" The camera see a older woman's hand reach for the door knob. Then the door is slam open as the camera moves quickly into the room. ON a dark bed a girl with earphones on looks up quickly. It is ruby. She as the outfit on and she takes out her ear phones. "Mom what are you doing in my room."_  
_ The camera hears Katelyn say. "Sorry Ruby"_  
_ "Katelyn why are you sorry... whats going on?"_  
_ "Ruby smile and wave to the camera."_  
_ "Why?"_  
_ "See this is my sweet angel Ruby she is a very talented girl who smart and very strong for her size," Her mother spoke. Ruby goes concern._  
_ "Mom why are you saying this to the camera?"_  
_ "So Chris McLean I hope you will consider my daughter for your show."_  
_ "Wait Chris McLean... like Total drama Island Chris McLean?" The camera sees the horror go across Ruby's face as she stands up form her bed._  
_ "You see Chris my daughter as been very distant and your show might help her open up, and don't you get me wrong once your her my daughter sing you will melt"_  
_ Ruby reaches for the camera. "I know what your doing give me that stupid camera."_  
_ The camera backs away from her. "Please let her in she won't disappoint I promise."_  
_ "MOM STOP GIVE ME MY CAMERA."_  
_ The camera is toss. It lands in Katelyn's hands as you see Ruby and her mother struggle for a bit._  
_ "GIVE ME THE CAMERA KATIE" Ruby is seen screeching._  
_ "No don't run Katelyn RUN." The Camera buzzes out for a second the feed returns as someone is running and the Camera is pointed behind the holder. The camera sees that they are outside and running across the road. Ruby is chasing the person with the camera dodging traffic and soon the feed shuts off._  
_ (Audition tape over)_

"So you were forced?" Jenna asked. "Yep." Ruby sighed. "Nice mom. Real nice." Tori laughed. "Yeah like yours is any better." Ruby snapped. "Oh Ruby... how would you know? Considering I DON'T HAVE ONE!" Tori snapped. Silence... "Ooh damn." Zach said and laughed.

"Seriously. Can you guys cut it out? You guys are gonna kill each other before Chris even has the chance too." Corey mumbled. "We said no. A no is a no. Sorry Corey," Tori said. "It just isn't gonna happen." Tori said and glared at Zach and Tess. Tess glared at Zach and Tori while Zach just glared at specifically... nothing. "I'm so hot." Jeremy said out of nowhere. "Yeah totally!" Tori said with fake enthusiasm. Jenna snickered.

_Audition 12 - Theodore Ferendell_

_A camera turns on. In a small room, there can be seen three forest green walls with several drawings hung up, all of them drawn by Dell. Dell, himself, can be seen standing in a corner of the room, wearing his normal clothes. His arms are crossed, his eyes closed, and he's breathing very slowly. Suddenly, Dell's eyes open, and he begins to speak. "Hello there, Total Drama. I see you're accepting applications again for another season. Well, here's mine. My name is Theodore Ferendell, but I'd prefer it if you called me Dell. I know that you guys love it when your 'subjects' stir up the drama with all the others, and I can tell you this, I love stirring up the drama." Dell calmly walks closer to the camera until his whole body is nearly eclipsing the view. "I can give you something that hardly anyone ever gives, and that's the willingness to HELP people emotionally, physically and mentally. It may sound REALLY nice, but its who I am. I'll stir up the drama when the time is right. I'll make sure to be worth your while." He reaches for the camera, but then knocks it off its perch. "(*%$, that didn't just happen," Dell says, as he picks up the camera. "Whatever...accept me, don't accept me, I don't really care. I know you'll make the right decision." The camera clicks off._

"The right decision would be NOT to choose you." Tori said. "Can you please stop insulting all these nice people?" Dell asked. "Nope. No can do." Tori replied. "Oh and I know what you did to the video Chris." Tori said.

Confessional: Dell

"Ok... so Tori may have the idea that Chris has-"

Confessional: Chris

"-Changed it up a bit." Chris said and laughed.

Confessional: Tori

"He edited the vid. He did edit mine too after all." Tori said.

AND

"And you are oh so very nice." Tess said. "SHUT UP!" Tori snapped. "All of you just shut it. I'm tired of you blabbing... Tess. And Tori." Zach muttered.

_Audition 13 - Jasmine Steele_

_*she's standing in a touring bus talking to a guy.* "Johnny, what do you MEAN we're broke!"_  
_ Johnny: "Just as I say, Nobody is interested anymore, and we have to pay the rent for the van. If this goes on, I don't think we'll last another year."_  
_ Jasmine: *walks away and sits down on a couch* "Great. This is just fan-(bleep)ing-tastic! My 3 best friends and I are driving around the U.S. in a (bleep)ed up van, without a single dollar!"_  
_ Camera guy: "Um, Jazz?"_  
_ Jasmine: "And if we fail, I have to go back to those losers back home..."_  
_ Camera guy: "Jasmine?"_  
_ Jasmine: "...where I won't be going back to in a million years! I need to get money from somewhere!"_  
_ Camera guy: "JAZZ!"_  
_ Jasmine: "WHAT IS IT, BEN!"_  
_ Ben: "Your audition tape! The battery is almost dead, so hurry up for gods sake!"_  
_ Jasmine: "Oh, (bleep)! Um, hi, I'm-"_  
_ *battery dies, all we see is static.*_

"Hahaha!" Tess laughed. "Hey! It isn't my fault Ben didn't charge it!" Jasmine argued. "Sure, sure hon." Tess laughed. "And you say I'm not nice." Tori mumbled.

"Can we move on now?" Anna asked.

_Audition 14 - Eric Raven_

_(Setting is a school hallway,Eric is leaning on a locker)_  
_ Eric: Heyo. I should qualify for Total Drama 'cause I'm smart, cunning, skilled, and strong.-He flexes-_  
_ Some guy: Hey Eric, my dad was better than yours._  
_ Eric: -Picks him up by the collar, fist raised- What was that?_  
_ Some guy: -Repeats it-_  
_ Eric: -Nods at the camera- Thank you._  
_ (Camera shuts off)_

"Wow and your so nice as well." Tori smiled. "Hey. That was insulting." Eric argued. "Yeah. That was so insulting." Tess muttered.

"GET UP!" Chef yelled at them. Everyone got up... except for Tori. "Get up ya lil maggot!" Chef yelled at her. "Make me." Tori snapped back with a smile.

Everyone gasped. Though Eric and Zach watched in amusement. "Get up now girl or else!" Chef snapped. "Or else what?" Tori asked innocently.

"What is she doing!" Clayton hissed. "I dunno." Jeremy whispered. "OR ELSE YOU WILL HAVE TO EAT DISGUSTING FOOD! AND SLEEP IN THE TREES!" He yelled angrily. "Take a chill pill. Were gonna eat disgusting food anyways. Plus I AM Wild. Wild, Young and Free... That's just me, baby." Tori laughed and got up.

Zach and Eric smirked along with the rest of the guys.

Confessional: Eric

"Hmm..." He said and tapped his chin.

Confessional: Zach

"Wild, Young and Free..." He mumbled and put his feet up on the side of the wall, his back leaning onto the opposite wall.

END

* * *

"The teams are going to be set up now! LINE UP!" Chef ordered. "Ok Chef! I'll take over now!" Chris said and grabbed the mic.

"Team 1! Is Named the Malevolent Maniacs. Team 2 is Named the Perky Pigeons!" Chris announced. "Malevolent Maniacs? Perky Pigeons? Are you serious?" Tori asked. "Those names... the first one... seems to fit you." Ruby said to Tori. "I know right? I ENJOY the injuries of you suckers." Tori laughed evilly.

"Can we start? I wanna have fun." Eric said. "Ok! Team 1! Jenna! Eric!" Chris said. Jenna and Eric walked over to their team flags. "Team 2! Corey! And... Tess!" Chris smiled. "What!" Everyone said. "What? She is perky... and it raises the ratings!" Chris said in a sing song voice.

Tess angrily walked to the team flag. Corey kept his distance and followed behind.

Confessional: Tess

"I have to be on the same team with THEM. I would rather work with a hottie." Tess said. Then she realized she had a boyfriend back home. "Sorry hon. It was a minor slip." Tess said and smile nervously.

Confessional: Corey

"Does she hate me or something? I didn't even do anything." Corey said.

END

"Tori and Clayton! You are on team..." Chris said and waited longer. "Hurry!" Ruby shrieked. "Ok ok! God! Team 1!" Chris snapped. "Well. I am Malevolent. Can't argue with that." Tori said and walked over to her team.

"Hey." Jenna said. "Don't talk sweetie. Don't." Tori said. "Um... ok?" Jenna said. "What up?" Eric said to Tori. "Dude, I know what KIND of guy you are." Tori said and looked him in the eye.

Confessional: Eric

"So she figured me out... already. Damn. Well..." Eric said.

END

"So... you guys are my new team mates, huh?" Clayton said. "No freaking duh you dimwit." Tori snapped.

Confessional: Clayton

"Not a very nice girl. No sir she isn't." Clayton said

END

"Hell yeah. I'm all BAD." Tori said.

"Clifford and Anna. Perky Pigeons." Chris said and chuckled. "Hey." Anna greeted. "Hey." Corey said back. "H-hi." Clifford said.

"Ok so let's get this over with! I wanna have fun!" Chris yelled into the mic.

Girls

Tori Hale - The Evil Seducer - ManipulativeAngel [MM]

Anna McKenzie - The Creative Writer - Sacrilegeous Effect [PP]

Mia Deans - The Sweetheart - funpuppy725 [MM]

Jenna Harrison - The Gymnast - Guest (Fill in rest of app) [MM]

Jasmine Steele - The Rock Chick - Charming Crescendo [MM]

Ruby Norman - The Tough Outcast - zombiefear101 [PP]

Tess Terrel - The Manipulative Bitch - Guest [PP]

Guys

Corey Walker - The Random Energetic - Grojbandian180 [PP]

Jeremy Harrison - The Spoiled Overachiever - Guest (Fill in rest of app) [PP]

Zach Morrison - The Bad Skater Boy - Christine Queen [MM]

Theodore Ferendell - The Observer - Shaded Destiny [PP]

Eric Raven - The Manipulative Flirt - Anonymoose [Guest] [MM]

Clayton Farris - The Pretty Boy - MysticalMosaic [MM]

Clifford Carter - The Sweet Coward - MysticalMosaic [PP]

"Now that that's settled we need you guys to unpack, have breakfast and take showers. First Challenge is this afternoon." Chris instructed. "Ok... so where are the cabins?" Anna asked. "Follow me." Chris said. The campers obeyed and followed Chris. It was just around the corner... meaning just around the confessional and through a path.

"Ok so Malevolent Maniacs! You get that Black and Grey Cabin. Perky Pigeons get the Pink and White Cabin." Chris said. "Oh and guys... these cabins are co-ed if you haven't noticed." Chris said and walked away to his trailer.

"Seriously?" Tess and Tori muttered.

* * *

[Malevolent Maniacs]

The Maniacs walked in and set their bags down. "I call top by the window!" Tori said. "Ugh whatever... I'll get the bottom of yours." Zach muttered and set his bags down.

"Ooh! Do you wanna bunk?" Mia asked Jenna. "Sure!" Jenna agreed. "Um... so...?" Jasmine said unsure of who to bunk with. "I'll bunk with you. Top or Bottom?" Eric said and flashed a smile.

"T-top." Jasmine stuttered and set her bags down to a bunk.

"I guess that leaves you and me." Clayton said. "You and who? There are no more beds." Tori snapped. "I was talking to myself and not you and where am I going to sleep?" Clayton asked. "Um... I dunno. Maybe the trees." Zach suggested. "Not cool man. I could fall and break a bone." Clayton said.

"HERE!" Chef yelled from the door. He threw in a dusty old mattress. "Um... thanks?" Clayton said. Chef grunted and slammed the door shut.

"What now?" Jasmine asked. "You heard Chris. We have to unpack." Eric said.

Room Description:

The walls were black and the floor was grey. Tiled.  
There were 3 bunks and a very dusty old mattress.  
The ceiling was surprisingly clean and Black too. The ceiling could be touched if you were stand on the bunk but it wouldn't be recommended due to the reason of the bed might breaking.

The sheets were black and the pillows were fluffy and grey. The lights were salon type lights. White.  
There were 3 drawers. Black too. Each drawer had a name. Jasmine, Clayton, etc. Though Clayton had a single drawer as if it was expected for him to get that one mattress.

The floors didn't squeak. The room wasn't really dark even if the walls were black. There were two windows. The bunks were lined against the walls. One on the north wall. West wall and east wall. The door to get out was on the south wall. Of course the cabin wasn't complete without a portrait of Chris and Haz Island.

[Perky Pigeons]

"Wanna bunk?" Anna asked Ruby. "Sure, whatever. As long as we don't end up with Tess." Ruby muttered. "Hey! I heard that hon." Tess said. "No one said you weren't supposed to." Ruby said back.

Confessional: Tess

"She's a rude bitch. The next chance I get she's getting off this show." Tess laughed.

END

"I'm just gonna bunk with you." Corey said to Clifford. He nodded and they headed to their bunk. "Who am I supposed to bunk with?" Dell asked. "Go bunk with Jeremy." Tess snapped.

"Whatever." Dell sighed and dragged his bags over to where Jeremy was standing. "I call top." Jeremy said. "Whatever. I don't care. Do whatever you like. I'm all for it." Dell said and smiled.

"Hey where am I gonna sleep?" Tess asked. "I have no idea but I don't care." Ruby said. "Yo Terra! Here yo bed!" Chef yelled at Tess. He threw the mattress and it landed at her feet in the center of the room. "Ew! No way am I sleeping on here! Why don't one of these suckers get it!" Tess shrieked.

Confessional: Dell

"So were suckers now?" Dell said.

Confessional: Ruby

"Boy, can this trip get any better?" Ruby said with fake enthusiasm.

Confessional: Anna

"Am I a sucker?" She asked the cam.

END

"Just deal with it." Ruby said. "Why don't you!" Tess told Ruby. "It's just a mattress." Jeremy said. "It's just a mattress? Then why don't you take it?" Tess snapped.

"No can do lady." Jeremy said. Tess scowled. "Can I have your bunk?" Tess asked Corey. "I would... but I don't want to." Corey said. "Why not!" Tess shrieked.

Silence.

* * *

"DO YOU WANT YOUR ONLY GOOD TASTING BREAKFAST OR WHAT!" Chef yelled from outside the cabins.

REVIEW! Please?


	4. Haunted House, Hostile Hosts

**SORRY FOR THE LATENESS! YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND THAT I HAVE BUNDLES OF HMWK RIGHT? NOT TO MENTION I HAVE SCIENCE FAIR BUT HERE!  
**

**NOTE!: I cannot recover Total Drama Island... :( IDK WHAT HAPPENED  
**

Girls

Tori Hale - The Evil Seducer - ManipulativeAngel [MM]

Anna McKenzie - The Creative Writer - Sacrilegeous Effect [PP]

Mia Deans - The Sweetheart - funpuppy725 [MM]

Jenna Harrison - The Gymnast - CourtneyFan55 [MM]

Jasmine Steele - The Rock Chick - Charming Crescendo [MM]

Ruby Norman - The Tough Outcast - zombiefear101 [PP]

Tess Terrel - The Manipulative Bitch - Guest [PP]

Guys

Corey Walker - The Random Energetic - Grojbandian180 [PP]

Jeremy Harrison - The Spoiled Overachiever - CourtneyFan55 [PP]

Zach Morrison - The Bad Skater Boy - Christine Queen [MM]

Theodore Ferendell - The Observer - Shaded Destiny [PP]

Eric Raven - The Manipulative Flirt - Anonymoose [Guest] [MM]

Clayton Farris - The Pretty Boy - MysticalMosaic [MM]

Clifford Carter - The Sweet Coward - MysticalMosaic [PP]

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Worldwide the contestants settled in and we learned things about each other. Tess, Tori, Zach and, sometimes, Ruby start to argue! They probably can't a minute without strangling each other! Tori has a special intern after her and I'm still hiring interns! Clayton and Jeremy seem like they are obsessed... with themselves. Tess and Clayton get the dirty old mattresses... from the dump and let's go check on them now!" Chris announced.

(Theme Song Plays...)

[Clifford is seen sitting with Anna and Mia chatting quietly among themselves in the mess hall (which is quite different). (Camera moves right) Chef reaches his hand into the pot and pulls out an dead fish. He shrugs it off and sticks it back in and mixes. A few seconds after, he tastes it. (Camera moves left) And shows Clifford, Anna and Mia with their mouths hanging open.

Screen fades to a lake somewhere on Haz Island.

Tori is glaring at Zach who is swimming in the lake. Zach is just swimming around, the camera goes underwater and shows a strange piranha. The piranha is unsure if to approach Zach's leg or swim away. It suddenly bites him and Zach screams and run's out out of the water. Tori bursts out into laughter and the screen moves to the edge of the lake where Tess had her legs dipped in the water. Eric is next to her flirting. Tess raises and eyebrow and ignores him.

The camera moves a little bit to the left and shows Clayton checking his reflection in the lake.

Screen fades again to a spacy clearing somewhere in the much nicer forest.

Jenna is seen doing tricks she learned doing gymnastics. A few feet away Jeremy is seen showing off his muscle to a very uninterested white haired girl. Ruby us just ignoring him and minding her own biz. Not too faraway Dell is seen observing everyone's actions and moves as if to make predictions on what kind of people they are.

Jasmine is sitting under a tree listening to music until a branch falls on her head. She looks up and see's a squirrel laughing at her.

The Screen Fades Once more to show everyone around a campfire and, much more, organized tree stumps.

The campers were shown sitting in a circle throwing marshmallows at each other. Chris and Chef appear behind them all and smile evilly at each other.]

* * *

The camera fades to the front of the cabins where Chef is angrily standing up front.

"Were not even done unpacking!" Tori yelled from inside the Maniacs cabin. "HURRY UP YOU FAT LIL MAGGOTS!" Chef yelled. An old compact flew out of the Maniacs Cabin and hit Chef square in the head. No doubt about it that it belonged to Tori. Chef threw the compact hard back in and an "ooh" was heard. Chef angrily walked away to the mess hall.

[MM]

"Are you guys done yet? If I have to throw any more things it won't be THIS compact. It's from someone special." Tori muttered and picked it up off the ground. "How is a compact special?" Jasmine asked. "It's from a special someone." Tori snapped.

"Who?" Mia asked curiously. "None of your business." Tori barked.

"Wow... so nice." Zach said jokingly. "I know right?" Tori said with fake enthusiasm. Zach snorted and finished unpacking. "I'm going to the mess hall." Tori said and walked out the door. "Ok." Jenna said.

Jenna, Jasmine and Zach walked out after her because they were done unpacking.

"What is this island called Haz again?" Mia asked the two guys. "I dunno. Some retarded reason." Clayton said with a shrug. "Maybe. Anyways, who do you guys think is the meanest of all these people?" Eric asked them. "Tess." Clayton said without thought. "Why her?" Eric asked curiously.

"She's a bitch man." Clayton said and plopped down on his bunk. "Can understand that..." Eric mumbled. "Guys! That's rude. She can be mean but she can be good on the inside." Mia argued. "Sure, sure." Clayton said with a dismissive wave of the hand. Mia frowned slightly and walked out of the cabin with the two guys in tow.

Confessional: Mia

"These guys aren't bad... not that much anyways. But Tess can be nice ... right?" Mia said. Then her face lit up slightly. "OMG. While I'm here... how are you Mo Mo? I miss you!" Mia said happily.  
"I'll see you soon! If I get eliminated or win!" Mia smiled. "You too Carrie, Jamie, Aggie, Austin, Hayes, and Brock!" Mia said.

[PP]

"Let's go! I DON'T WANNA MISS OUR ONLY GOOD BREAKFAST!" Tess yelled at the Pigeons. "No one said you have to wait for us." Ruby muttered. "Yeah. You can just go on if you're done." Anna said. "I DON'T CARE! Just hurry up!" Tess yelled at them.

"Take a chill pill dude." Jeremy said. "DO I LOOK LIKE A DUDE TO YOU!" Tess snapped. "No." Jeremy muttered. Tess "humphed" and flipped her hair.

Dell was observing the two... mostly Tess... checking her next move.

"What are you looking at! FINISH UNPACKING!" Tess yelled/snapped. Dell sighed "Yes ma'am." and did what he was told. Or at least pretended to considering he was ALREADY DONE.

Confessional: Dell

"She's a little too... I dunno... bossy." Dell said and looked at his shoes. Then at the camera. "Why? No one did anything to her... not yet at least." Dell muttered.

Confessional: Tess

"ALL THESE PEOPLE ARE SO SLOW!" She yelled.

END

"Geez he's done." Corey muttered. "Shut it Coral!" Tess snapped. "It's Corey." Corey said. "I didn't say I didn't know your name. I called you Coral on purpose." Tess said plainly.

"Okay..." Corey muttered and finished up. "You guys are so boring and quiet!" Tess muttered. "You told all of us to shut up." Ruby pointed out.

"Now you can talk!" Tess snapped.

Confessional: Ruby

"Boy she's a handful." Ruby said.

END

The rest of the pigeons looked at each other unsure if it was safe. Jeremy opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"GOSH! SHUT UP! YOU GUYS ARE SO LOUD!" Tess yelled. "But he didn't even say anything." Anna said nervously afraid Tess might snap at her. Tess turned to her and glared.

"Back off." Tess snapped. "It's ok." Clifford said and patted Anna's back. Anna gave him a small smile.

Confessional: Anna

"At least some people are nice." Anna smiled.

END

"Are you guys done now?" Tess snapped. "What do you think?" Ruby snapped. "GOOD! Now let's get GOING!" Tess snapped.

Confessional: Jeremy

"And... she needs to go."

END

* * *

**MESS HALL**

_"This is good." Tori said as she went in line for seconds. The Perky Pigeons hadn't arrived yet. "Wait for me!" Mia said as she got in line behind Tori. It was an all you can eat kind of thing. Chef was serving nice fluffy pancakes, chocolate muffins, pie, soda, candy, etc.  
_

_"You guys wanna be fat?" Chef asked smiling. Which he hardly ever did. "No but this food is delicious." Tori said. "Why thank you. Someone has respect." Chef said._

_"Are you guys bonding? Gross." Zach said. "Shut up Zatchy-Poo." Tori said putting a smile on her face. Zach scowled and turned around, he returned to eating his food.  
_

_The Perky Pigeons came into the Mess Hall and got in line. "Get out of line. It's our turn." Tess snapped. "It's all you can eat so back off." Tori said. "Chef! Kick her out of line!" Tess demanded.  
_

_"No can do. It IS all you can eat after all." Chef said and filled Tori's plate with what she wanted. Tori had 3 chocolate muffins, a stack of chocolate pancakes and chocolate pie. What can you say? She loves chocolate but she never gained weight because she's athletic.  
_

_After Mia got her food she ran after Tori and sat down next to Jasmine._

_"Hey! You should really go running after you eat that!" Tess called to Tori. "Yeah! I can say the same to you." Tori said back. Snickers were heard.  
_

_"I already planned on running." Tori said. "Yeah. You'll only make it a minute before you collapse in exhaustion." Tess shot. "That would be you... hon." Tori said and turned back to her team.  
_

_Snickers_

_"So... what do we do... I don't want to sit here in an awkward silence. " Corey said. "Yeah... so... what do you guys think of everyone?" Jeremy asked._

_"Oh I know! You have a BIG OL' EGO LIKE CLAYTON!" Tess said. Jeremy snorted "Like you don't have an enormous ego either."_

_Snickers_

_"You guys are bullies." Tess mumbled. "Oh and your not?" Ruby said. "Oh shut up already, hon." Tess snapped.  
_

_"What do you think our challenge is?" Clifford asked Anna. "I don't know. But it's the first one ever so it better be fun." Anna shrugged. "Yeah... but since when is Chris fun?" Ruby asked. "True that." Corey agreed. "He may not seem nice but maybe it's part of his roll as host?..." Dell tried. "Maybe not. He really enjoys torturing... so I've heard." Anna said.  
_

_"So... you guys done eating?" Dell asked. "Uh... yeah..." Jeremy said. They sat there awkwardly in silence.  
_

_MM_

_"So... where you from?" Eric asked Tori. "Why do you care?" Tori said. "Just asking." He mumbled. "Fine. L.A, California." Tori muttered. "Oh..." Eric said.  
_

_"Do you guys believe we can win?" Jasmine asked. "Well... maybe." Jenna said. "Exactly." Jasmin muttered. "Exactly... I know EXACTLY what your talking about and I know." Tori said. "Did I miss something?" Clayton asked. "We need to ALL be team players." Zach said. "Who said we weren't?" Eric asked._

_"Well... we aren't exactly Best Of Friends. We aren't going to get along." Tori explained. "Got that right." Zach said.  
_

_"Ok... so today we use team work then and on until the merge?" Mia asked. "Basically." Jasmine said. "So how is this gonna work?" Jenna asked. "What do you mean?" Clayton asked. "She probably means the invincibility part of it all. Remember? Chris said we have to vote at the beginning of every chapter that if we win this person will have the invincibility." Eric explained._

_"Oh yeah! I almost forgot." Jasmine said. "So... who are we going to vote for?" Clayton asked. "It should obviously be the nicest person here." Tori said.  
_

_"Really? By that we suppose you don't mean you." Zach said. "Why would it be me? I'm EVIL." Tori said. "We can SEE that." Zach said and rolled his eyes.  
_

_"It's obviously Jenna, Mia and Jasmine." Eric pointed out. "Ok so let's take a vote. Who votes Jenna?" Clayton asked. Tori raised her hand along with Mia. Jenna grinned happily. "Mia?"  
_

_Eric and Clayton raised their hands. "And obviously Zach votes for Jasmine. The final two people... Jenna and Mia. Sorry Jazz." Tori said. Jasmine smiled and nodded._

_"Jenna."_

_Tori and Mia raised their hands._

_"Mia."_

_Eric and Clayton raised their hands._

_"Are you gonna vote or what, man?" Eric asked. "Well... I'ma say I vote Mia." Zach said.  
_

_"Thanks guys! Having invincibility if we win sure means a lot! I mean it's a sign you guys trust me right?" Mia asked. They smiled and nodded._

_"OUT NOW!" Chris yelled from outside._

* * *

"Were having our challenge? Finally?" Tori asked. "Yes Ugly!" Chris saluted. Tori scowled while Zach and Jeremy sniggered. "It's ok Tor. He's just playing around." Eric assured her. Tori raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off.

Confessional: Eric

"What? I'm just being nice." Eric said with a shrug.

Confessional: Chris

"Just to be clear... I WASN'T PLAYING around." Chris smirked. "She's not pretty... she's not average... she's not hot. She's ugly... No I'm really just kidding." Chris smiled.

END

"What's the challenge?" Corey asked. "You'll see... just follow." Chris said and walked to a clearing in the forest. The campers scrambled to follow him. When Chris had stopped walking the campers looked up at where they were at. They were to busy trying to figure where Chris went to even see WHERE they were.

They were at a haunted house that was supposedly already here before they got here... which it wasn't so none of the campers believed it was haunted.

"Oh come one guys! Just pretend. But I warn you... whichever team gets to the top without losing a teammate to "The Shadow" wins! And whoever you voted for gets invincibility! If you win anyways." Chris said with that annoying grin of his.

"Were were supposed to vote? Seriously!" Tess shrieked. "No freaking duh." Tori said. "Let's vote now. For SURE it isn't going to be you, Tess." Ruby said.

"Why not! I've been so nice to you and you won't even give me INVINCIBILITY!" Tess shrieked. "Nice? Wow... you need an update on your vocab." Ruby muttered.

A snicker escaped Jeremy's mouth. "EXCUSE ME?" Tess snapped at him. Jeremy soon choked on his laughter and shut up.

"Let's vote on who deserves it. The team player." Anna suggested. The group shrugged. "OK." Clifford agreed.

"So... I nominate Corey!" Anna chirped. Corey smirked. "Me too." Clifford agreed. "What about you Anna?" Dell suggested nicely.

"Thanks!" Anna smiled. "I second that." Corey said. Anna's smile grew.

"No! Let's hurry! Corey or Anna! Corey.. Anna!... Corey! No JUST ANNA!" Tess screeched. "Ok! Stop yelling!" Chris snapped. "Anna it is! God..." Chrus muttered.

"You don't suppose we believe this right?" Ruby asked. "Who said you were supposed to?" Chris asked.

Chef sighed as he got tired of the arguments. All he wanted to do was watch them suffer. So he dragged them into the said haunted house and closed the door behind him. "TEAM WITH THE MOST MEMBERS IN THERE FOR HAVE AN HOUR WINS!" Chris boomed.

[PP]

"We'll be fine. Just a bunch of cheap props." Jeremy said. "Maybe. But were gonna split." Tori said and lead the maniacs upstairs.

"So. Where do you guys think we should go?" Anna asked. "Maybe we should just explore down here." Clifford suggested. "Ok! Let's go through that door over there." Anna said and pointed to the door in front of them. Dell shrugged and opened the door. It was really dark but could easily be identified as the dining hall.

"This is pretty breath taking for a haunted house." Tess breathed. "AAAHHHH!" Anna screamed. "What?" Dell asked. "Look at the painting!" Anna squealed in fear.

Corey's eyes darted to the painting Anna was pointing at and saw the eyes were glowing red and the painting was shaking on the wall. "That's just props." Clifford assured her. The painting flew off the wall and started to circle the teens. "Or maybe not." Dell muttered. The paintings mouth opened and closed baring sharp teeth whenever its mouth opened.

"Get out, get out, get out!" Tess shrieked repeatedly. They ran out the door and unintentionally split up. Not to mention the painting had followed Corey and Dell.

[MM]

"Can someone go check that door over there?" Tori said and batted her eyelashes, directly at Zach. "Can't you do it yourself?" Zach whined. "What your not man enough? Fine." Tori pressed. "What are they doing?" Jasmine whispered to Jenna. "I have no idea but we need to settle down somewhere so were not always wandering the whole time." Jenna said. "I agree." Mia whispered.

"I'M OUT OF HERE! DEMON DOG!" Clayton screamed. "Demon dog?" Eric questioned. A fierce growl was heard and the heads turned. It was a three headed, fire breathing, sharp toothed, bat winged dog. "AHHH!" Everyone screamed and ran down the stairs.

"I'm out! Sorry!" Mia yelled and ran out the door. The demon dog eyed it's prey and pounced on Tori's leg. Once it got hold the dog bit down on her leg making Tori scream in pain and run towards the wall all slamming the Demon Dog into the wall over and over. "Just go!" Tori snapped. Everyone obeyed.

"Anybody wanna play?" A baby doll said crawling down the stairs in which the Maniacs were about to climb. "No! No we don't wanna play!" Jenna shrieked. "Mama!" The baby squealed and proceeded down the stairs headed towards Jenna. "Get it away!" Jenna shrieked running as the baby was chasing her. Eric ran after the baby only to be bit. "Aw crap!"

"PLAY BABY!" The baby yelled as it chased Jenna out of the Haunted House.

[PP]

"Go go!" Corey said and helped Dell, who had tripped up. "Thanks." Dell huffed. "Do YOU LIKE ART? DO YOU LIKE ART!?" The painting repeated.

"Go through that door!" Dell said and pointed to the door that they passed by Corey's side. Corey opened the door and slid inside with Dell, they shut the door and sat, breathing heavily.

**OUT**

**Malevolent Maniacs: Mia, Jenna, Clayton.**

**Perky Pigeons: None**

"HELLO FRIEND." A voice said. "Run!" Dell yelled as a skeleton that appeared behind them tried to swipe at their faces. Dell and Corey rushed out of the closet only to come face to face with the painting. They ran out of the haunted house, scared, and with the two following them.

* * *

"AND... TIME!" Chris yelled. Everyone an out of the haunted house screaming their heads off and ran to the cabin area.

"Ha. How exciting. Looks like they had their fun." Chris laughed. "They ain't gonna be too happy with you." Chef said. They looked at each other, and then laughed walking they way the campers went.

[MM]

"That sucked!" Tori screamed clutching her leg in pain. "Your leg is really hurt?" Jasmine asked. "Yes!" Tori hissed and moved her arms for them to see the dog marks which were pretty deep. "Ouch, such an ugly injury for such a beautiful leg." Clayton said. They all stared at him. "What?" He asked.

Confessional: Eric

"That was just weird." Eric said with a straight face, expressionless.

END

"That's gross. You want us to vote you out so you can rest safely at home?" Zach suggested. "How do we know who won?" Jenna asked rocking back and forth on her bed. "Where's the baby?" Eric asked. "HERE'S THE BABY!" The baby said crawling out from under Clayton's mattress. Clayton shrieked. He had been sitting on the mattress right next to the lump that was the baby. Jenna, Mia and Clayton ran out screaming.

Tori just rolled her eyes, limped to the baby, grabbed the baby by the feet, and as it whined she threw it as far as she could out the open window.

"COME OUT NOW!" Chef yelled.

The campers obeyed and walked out the cabin doors, though Tori limped. "The winners are the Perky Pigeons!" Chris announced. The Maniacs "Aw"ed.

"You will vote someone out tonight. Not the best thing but it's dramatic!" Chris smiled.

Confessional: Corey

"And-"

Confessional: Eric

"-here-"

Confessional: Mia

"We-"

Confessional: Anna

"Go-"

END

* * *

NOTE!

Elimination Voters - Maniacs Lost, Maniacs are eliminating

Invincibility - PM or Review who you want to get invincibility on your oc's team

Suggestions - Arms are wide open


	5. Haunted House, Hostile Hosts-Elimination

Girls

Tori Hale - The Evil Seducer - ManipulativeAngel [MM]

Anna McKenzie - The Creative Writer - Sacrilegeous Effect [PP]

Mia Deans - The Sweetheart - funpuppy725 [MM]

Jenna Harrison - The Gymnast - CourtneyFan55 [MM]

Jasmine Steele - The Rock Chick - Charming Crescendo [MM]

Ruby Norman - The Tough Outcast - zombiefear101 [PP]

Tess Terrel - The Manipulative Bitch - Guest [PP]

Guys

Corey Walker - The Random Energetic - Grojbandian180 [PP]

Jeremy Harrison - The Spoiled Overachiever - CourtneyFan55 [PP]

Zach Morrison - The Bad Skater Boy - Christine Queen [MM]

Theodore Ferendell - The Observer - Shaded Destiny [PP]

Eric Raven - The Manipulative Flirt - Anonymoose [Guest] [MM]

Clayton Farris - The Pretty Boy - MysticalMosaic [MM]

Clifford Carter - The Sweet Coward - MysticalMosaic [PP]

* * *

(Theme Song Plays...)

[Clifford is seen sitting with Anna and Mia chatting quietly among themselves in the mess hall (which is quite different). (Camera moves right) Chef reaches his hand into the pot and pulls out an dead fish. He shrugs it off and sticks it back in and mixes. A few seconds after, he tastes it. (Camera moves left) And shows Clifford, Anna and Mia with their mouths hanging open.

Screen fades to a lake somewhere on Haz Island.

Tori is glaring at Zach who is swimming in the lake. Zach is just swimming around, the camera goes underwater and shows a strange piranha. The piranha is unsure if to approach Zach's leg or swim away. It suddenly bites him and Zach screams and run's out out of the water. Tori bursts out into laughter and the screen moves to the edge of the lake where Tess had her legs dipped in the water. Eric is next to her flirting. Tess raises and eyebrow and ignores him.

The camera moves a little bit to the left and shows Clayton checking his reflection in the lake.

Screen fades again to a spacy clearing somewhere in the much nicer forest.

Jenna is seen doing tricks she learned doing gymnastics. A few feet away Jeremy is seen showing off his muscle to a very uninterested white haired girl. Ruby us just ignoring him and minding her own biz. Not too faraway Dell is seen observing everyone's actions and moves as if to make predictions on what kind of people they are.

Jasmine is sitting under a tree listening to music until a branch falls on her head. She looks up and see's a squirrel laughing at her.

The Screen Fades Once more to show everyone around a campfire and, much more, organized tree stumps.

The campers were shown sitting in a circle throwing marshmallows at each other. Chris and Chef appear behind them all and smile evilly at each other.]

* * *

"Right now on Total Drama Worldwide we're on the verge of Eliminating a maniac! It has come to decision between Chef and I, that we WILL show the votes!" Chris announced.

"Get on with it!" Tori yelled from the background. "Shut it dog toy!" Chris yelled back.

"And now that were all here." Chris said motioning to the Pigeons who had arrived and sat at the newly installed peanut gallery.

"We can now show who will be gone! We will go in Alphabetical order! That means Clayton, your confessional will be viewed first." Chris smiled.

"Why do we have to view the confessionals?" Mia asked.

"Why not?" Chris shot.

"Touche." Mia mumbled.

"So do you know who's being voted out?" Jenna asked.

"I'm the host, of course I know." Chris said.

"She was just asking." Clayton pointed out.

"Can we get it going now?!" Chris snapped.

"Can you play music while your at it?" Jasmine asked.

"No!" Chris yelled.

"Just... chill." Jeremy said.

"Shut up!" Chris snapped.

"GET IT THE HELL GOING!" Tess screamed.

"Fine!" Chris yelled in annoyance.

_Confessional: Clayton_

"Tori should head home, she's too much of a threat and not a strong enough competition with her injury." Clayton said to the camera.

END

"Hey! Who said I couldn't handle my injury?" Tori asked limping to get in front of Clayton.

"Uh... I don't want you to injure yourself more." Clayton blurted of slight fear.

"Is that so? Well just don't think that! I'm more than meets the eye." Tori hissed.

"Um ok... sorry." Clayton apologized. "Apology accepted." Tori said and smiled for a second and yet again, sat down.

Confessional: Clayton

"Um... what?" Clayton questioned. "I though she was going to be... mad." Clayton stated.

END

**Votes:**

**Tori: 1**

"Next!" Chris ordered.

_Confessional: Eric_

"*Scowls* Clayton is a bit annoying, but Zach is threatening. My vote goes for him. Plus I know his plan. To make friends with the girls and manipulate them, then he throws them out. Done." Eric said. "Sayonara, I hope." Eric added. [Edited]

END

"Nice... real nice man. Why would I do that?" Zach asked curiously. "Because your mysterious." Tess suggested. "Because your manipulative?" Tori suggested.

"I wasn't asking you." Zach snapped at them.

"Reasons." Eric muttered.

**Votes:**

**Tori: 1**

**Zach: 1**

"Ok guys. You really need to step it up." Chris said shaking his head.

"Step what up?" Corey asked.

"The drama." Chris answered.

"Why?" Clifford asked.

"The ratings!" Chris said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Whatever, McLean." Ruby said and rolled her eyes.

_Confessional: Jasmine_

"Clayton doesn't stand a chance. Sorry pretty boy, but you'll have to go." Jasmine said sincerely.

END

"Why do I have to go?" Clayton asked.

"Reasons." Jasmine muttered just as Eric had before.

Clayton raised an eyebrow.

Confessional: Clayton

"What did I do?" He questioned.

END

"Now that's what I like to see! People voting for the innocent one." Chris smirked.

"How is he innocent? He DID run out of the haunted house after he saw that Demon Dog." Tori pointed out.

"Well... he, Jenna, Jasmine and Mia aren't, and Eric, exactly evil. They ARE pretty nice." Chris said.

"But he HAS A FAT GINORMOUS EGO!" Tess interjected.

"No he doesn't it's average. The one you must be speaking about is your own." Tori defended.

"Bipolar much?" Zach smirked. "Totally." Tori replied.

**Votes:**

**Tori: 1**

**Zach: 1**

**Clayton: 1**

_Confessional: Jenna_

"OBVIOUSLY I want Jenna to go home." Jeremy said from the door of the confessional. "Are you even supposed to be voting?" Jenna asked. "SHUT UP! And I ALWAYS get my way. So if I want Jenna gone, Jenna will be gone." Jeremy snapped. "GET OUT OF THE CONFESSIONAL! *once she forces Jeremy out* Okay. I'd like Clayton to go home. Its okay if he doesn't, but I don't want to be sent home first." Jenna said with an expressionless face.

END

"Why do guys keep voting for me?" Clayton said. "Reasons." Was the only answer he got.

**Votes:**

**Tori: 1**

**Zach: 1**

**Clayton: 2**

_Confessional: Mia_

*Mia flips a coin.* "Well my vote is for Zach, back home in Boston he would be road kill by now since he was pretty much Rude, Mean and very unkind." Mia said then she realized what she had.

"OMG! I was so mean sounding. Well super sorry Zach, Tori sorry for voting your crush." Mia finished.

END

At the end of that Zach looked like he was about to puke while Tori was angry. "What!" She shrieked. "I said I was sorry." Mia said quickly.

"Not THAT! You think I have a crush on THAT!" Tori shrieked. "She didn't mean it." Clayton said into Tori's ear.

"Ten why did she say it?" Tori questioned. "For once, I'm with her. Why in hell would we ever like each other?" Zach said.

"And I have a boyfriend!" Tori shrieked. "Y-you do?" Mia stuttered. "Yes!" Tori shrieked.

"I-I'm sorry." Mia muttered. "Just- do not ever- say that again." Zach shuddered. "Right. Back. At. You." Tori snarled.

"Who's the very unlucky guy?" Chris asked, a smirk playing on his face.

"You are seriously getting on my nerves McLean." Tori hissed.

"Oh, and your not doing the same?" Chris shot. "His name is Drake. I'm not a bitch like that Courtney girl on Season 3." Tori said and rolled her eyes.

"How is she a bi- oh. I agree." Tess said.

**Votes:**

**Tori: 1**

**Zach: 2**

**Clayton: 2**

_Confessional: Tori_

*Sitting Cross Legged*

"Hey, So I'm making a decision here. You ALL know my colors. Black, Blue and Blood Red." Tori said. "So you all know what kind of person I am." Tori added.

"So I know that none of you are competition. Maybe Eric, Clayton and Zach. But I can beat them." Tori smirked. "Anyways, the most threatening... I think is Zach." Tori frowned.

"To win this money. It's an alliance or I get him out. And there is NO WAY IN HELL. I would be in an alliance with him." Tori scowled. "So say goodbye, Zach." Tori smiled.

END

"Oh ho ho! Zach's crush voted him out!" Chris and Chef laughed.

"WE DO NOT LIKE EACH OTHER!" Tori and Zach shrieked going up in each other's face.

"I hate you." Tori growled. "I can say the same." Zach hissed.

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." The Pigeons chanted. "Kiss. Kiss. Kiss."

"HELL NO!" Tori said and backed away from him.

"This last vote depends on the loser." Chris announced.

**Votes:  
**

**Tori: 1**

**Zach: 3**

**Clayton: 2**

_Confessional: Zach  
_

"As much as I would like to keep her around for an alliance, Tori is annoying as hell. Well, that's Tess. Tori is much less annoying but she's capable of doing things, to win. I'm not going to let the money run off with some blonde, silver streaked, curly haired bimbo." Zach snorted.

"So my vote goes to spunky over there." Zach announced.

END

"Oh so I'm spunky?" Tori said, hands on her hips.

"Determined, yes." Zach admitted.

"Aw, you love birds. Now we all know who the unlucky loser is." Chris smirked.

"Bye, sorry Zach." Mia said and waved. Zach rolled his eyes and turned on his heel.

"Don't you want a hug from your girl?" Chef laughed.

"No!" Tori and Zach yelled in unison.

"Ok then." Chef shrugged.

Chef led Zach to the dock where a large spring with a black board on top was settled.

"Get on." Chef ordered.

"Zach, my man. Make sure the gorgeousness doesn't go away. Stay beautiful man." Chris smirked, referring to the chiseled abs and well sculpted face and obsidian hair which belonged to Zach.

"Are you a gay pedophile!" Zach questioned.

"Maybe." Chris smiled.

"You want the honors?" Chef questioned, motioning to the lever attached to the side of the spring/platform.

"Yes sir!" Chris answered.

Chris inched closer to the lever and tugged.

The spring lowered, and lowered, and lowered. Soon it went straight back up, flinging a very unsatisfied young man to somewhere in the distance.

"I hate you guys." Tori muttered.

"Aw, Tortilla. I'm not the one who voted out your precious boyfriend." Tess whispered into Tori's ear.

Tori growled and jumped onto Tess' back and tugged at her wavy hair.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND AND I AM NOT A TORTILLA!" Tori yelled.

"GET THIS BITCH OFF ME!" Tess screamed.

"C'mon Tor." Eric said grabbing her waist and pulling her off Tess.

"Let go! This bitch should get what she deserves! Do you see how she treats those Pigeons!" Tori shrieked.

"Let's go." Clayton said trying to help Eric get Tori off of Tess.

"We could've used an extra hand from Zach." Eric mumbled.

"We could." Clayton agreed.

"Tori. We need to rest for the next challenge." Jenna tried.

Tori slipped off of Tess and landed on her feet.

"Good." Jasmine sighed.

Tori growled, grabbed Tess, slung her over her shoulder and ran to the lake.

"LET ME GO!" Tess shrieked.

It was no wonder how Tori picked up Tess. Tori was 6'7, while Tess was a 5'2. Tori was athletic while Tess was as half as athletic as Tori was.

Tori grinned and threw Tess in. "AH! THE WATER IS COLD!" Tess screamed.

Confessional: Dell

"This better be worth it." Dell sighed.

Dell jumped in the water, and dragged the flailing girl onto the ground.

The Maniacs had already turned and left.

Confessional: Tori

"I feel good." Tori smirked evilly.

Confessional: Tess

"I... w-will k-kill h-her." Tess hissed shivering.

* * *

**NOTES:**

**- ANYONE WHO HASN'T VOTED FOR INVINCIBILITY HAS TO VOTE SOON, SO I CAN GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP**

**NEW! NEW! NEW!**

**- NEW!** **SWITCHES ARE NOW BEING ACCEPTED! 3 MAX ONLY! YOU SEND IN AN OC! I LET THEM IN WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT! MAKE THEM INTERESTING!**

**- GUEST HOST'S ARE ACCEPTED! 2 ONLY!**

**- SUGGESTIONS HAVE ALWAYS BEEN OPEN!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. AN

AUTHORS NOTE SO YOU KNOW THAT I'M NOT DEAD!

I was on vacation to Florida for a month guys! I needed the vaca. So I'm sorry I don't think I told any of you! There was no internet over there at my Aunt's place so I couldn't update.

I'll put the next chapter up as fast as I can!


End file.
